Sweet bloody Kiss
by babygaaralover
Summary: Shizuo is a vampire who picks up a were wolf as his meal by accident. Little does he know that just one taste of this wolf's blood it about to change his fate.
1. Hunger

BGL: Alright I missed Kadota's birthday, but I am not missing Spooks Day! Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Shizuo's POV**

'_Man I was starving, looking around the bar there was no one really descent enough to pick up for a bite. I really do mean a bite; I couldn't wait to have that copper tang like taste in mouth. After all I am a vampire, thanks to certain reasons I don't like to remember. But all in all it's not bad as long as I feed myself every two or three days. I remember trying to go without eating it for a month. I was about to kill someone after one week. Never doing that again, but right now it looks like one of those nights where I may starve once again.'_ Shizuo sighed as he walked out of the bar he was in lighting himself a cig. He sighed as he made his way through the park. Thinking he could find somebody there. Placing himself at a bench he sat and waited, soon some old pervert came up to him. Shizuo glared at the man as he stumbled toward him grinning.

"High there are you taken yet… you know what kind of park this is r~ight?" He slurred as he swayed a bit.

"Yeah I know what kind of park this is; otherwise you wouldn't be bothering me now would you. Besides I'm not interested get lost." His voice had a little bite to it, but the old man got the hint and mumbled some profanities as he stumbled away. Shizuo sighed it seems he couldn't just get a break. He could smell the scent of testerone in the air, _'great now I'm horny'_. Shizuo sniffed the air again he paused at the strange scent that seemed to start getting stronger. For some reason it was a sweet smell that almost had his mouth watering for some reason. The blonde looked around trying to place the scent, that's when he spotted it.

The guy was probably just a few centimeters shorter than him and he wore a green hoodie that looked too big for his body. He also sported some long kaki looking pants and a black beanie over his head, with a few dark brown locks picking out. Shizuo couldn't really see his face. But he could see the faces of the guys walking behind him. He smiled at the situation now he just had to wait for the right time to move.

As if on cue the blonde one with all the piercing plucked his targets hat of his head. His target turned around.

"Um can I help you?" The brunette asked, suspiciously.

"HHhhmm I think so sexy… how about you hang out with us." The blond punk grinned while his two buddies snuck up behind the brunette.

**Kadota's POV**

'_Oh great I was just trying stop and get something to eat and go home. I really don't feel like fighting right now.'_ "Look I'm really kind of tired… and hungry. So can't you just let me go?" Kadota tried to reason with them. But the blond just grinned.

"Oh come on… maybe we can help you relax, will be nice." One of the other two behind him pulled Kadota back by his waist. Right into his obvious hard on.

"Those two may be nice but I won't." He licked the rim of Kadota's ear. Kadota was about to punch the pervert when….

"Hey there you are I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

Kadota stared at the tall blonde man with sunglasses. _'Why is this guy wearing sunglasses at night?'_

**Regular POV**

The three punks looked at Shizuo a little pissed, but one started to stare in terror. "Shit its Hawejima Shizuo!"

The other two seemed to get the hint and backed up a little away from the well know blonde. "Uh we were just helping him find you… right guys?"

Shizuo smiled at the shorter blonde. "Oh really well thank you." Shizuo snatched the hat from the blonde punk and walked over to Kadota. "Well sorry to keep you, and thanks to you guys for keeping him company." Shizuo wrapped an arm around Kadota and lead him away.

"I think I almost pissed my pants."

"That guy is getting plunged by that monster."

"I wonder how good Hawejima is." The blond punk questioned. The other two stared at him then blushed at the thought.

"He really is sexy… maybe we should just go to a hotel." the other two nodded in agreement

Shizuo and Kadota were about to exit the park when Kadota shrugged off shizuo's hand form his shoulder. "Thanks for the save and all, but I really should be going." Kadota held out his hand to retrieve his hat.

Shizuo handed it him but didn't let go, "I would appreciate a reward you know."

"Well I guess I could treat you to dinner, I know this great sushi shop." Kadota smiled as he put his hat in his pocket.

"Hhhhmmmm... Sure why not." Shizuo smirked they would be passing by the hotel that he already checked in at for tonight. He'll just make an excuse to stop there and finally eat.

"Come one this way, I want to get home before it gets too late." Kadota lead the way. Moments past and Shizuo could see the hotel he tapped Kadota on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey you mind if we stop here for a second, I'm staying at this hotel and I think I left my I.D. in my room."

"Sure that's fine." Kadota shrugged as he followed the taller blonde in the hotel.

Shizuo lead the way to the elevator, hitting the 9th floor button. He slipped his glasses in his pockets, he wouldn't need them anymore. He led the way as he exited the elevator and unlocked the room. Shizuo stepped aside and bowed. "Please do come in and relax while you wait."

"Uhm O.K." Kadota was a little suspicious of the odd behavior. But chose to enter the room with a little caution. Shizuo followed in behind the brunette locking the door behind him. Kadota looked at the extravagant room. It was quite amazing the red velvet curtains gave way to a beautiful view of the city outside. He unconsciously walked toward it looking out the window leading to the balcony. He was soon entranced by the view below him he had forgotten he was here with someone.

"Nice view isn't it." Shizuo whispered in the others ear. Kadota nearly jump out of skin at the close proximity of the other backing into the glass.

"Yeah it …" Kadota looked at the moon in a panic he really needed to get home. "Uhm if you don't mind I could get your number and we could meet up later. I really need to get home it's very important." Kadota turned back to the blonde to find himself trapped; he should have known this was a trick.

"Why? When we just got here." Shizuo went in for the kill by attacking the others lips, forcing his tongue into the hot cavern. Kadota wanted to push him away but something else made him melt and want more. He quickly grabbed blonde locks and moaned as his tongue was sucked on. He was finally able to get a hold of his urges and broke the kiss turning his head to the side. Exposing his neck unaware of what it did to Shizuo.

"Listen… we ca-aahh!" He moaned as the blonde attacked his neck seeming to bite quite roughly. He cried as he felt something piercing his skin. That's when realized just what they were and panicked. "STOP! GET OFF!" Kadota lashed out.

Shizuo was actually in a daze of how sweet Kadota's blood tasted before he registered a pain at his stomach just as he was literally flown across the room. Collecting himself easily Shizuo noticed that there were claw marks disappearing on his skin. "Wait…What?"

"Bastard how dare you trick me into being your slave!" Kadota growled at him.

Shizuo looked up at his supposed target only for his jaw to drop at the sight. Kadota was kneeling on the ground hold his neck with blood trickling down. Soaking the top of his hoodie. But Shizuo was mesmerized by the beautiful glowing green eyes glaring at him. He watched as the furry ears seemed to twitch in irritation, and the brown tail seemed to bristle in anger. "You're a werewolf?"

"Don't act like you didn't know… I bet you staged that whole set up just to mark and enslave me." Kadota snarled at the man.

"Wait… you're wrong I was just hungry. I didn't know you were a werewolf honest." Shizuo pleaded standing up.

Kadota stared at the blonde, who he now knew was a vampire. "And why should I believe you?" Kadota stood up ready to fight if he had to.

"Because it's already starting to heal… look."

Kadota turned around to look at his reflection in the window. Sure enough the puncture wounds were starting to heal. He sighed and relaxed a little. "Why feed on wear wolf blood… doesn't it taste sour and tart to your kind." Kadota turned around watching wearily at the vampire slowly approaching him.

"Yeah I tried it with my sempai once and I nearly puked so I know but…" Shizuo scratched his head in confusion. Looking at the wolf in front of him, coming closer he circled the wolf looking him up and down. Then stopping to stare at those beautiful green eyes once again.

Kadota was starting to get agitated at this… "What is it?" he growled out in frustration.

"Why does yours taste so sweet?" Shizuo then sniffed the wolf's neck, "and you smell so delicious."

"Hey quit that!" Kadota shoved Shizuo away, "I am not about to be… your late night meal." He panted face flushed.

"Hey why is your face so red?" Shizuo gently caressed a cheek. Kadota instantly jerked away at the feeling of electrical pleasure from the very touch of the other.

"Listen I need to go… I have to go so please." Shizuo stared in shock at how the wolf was pleading with him. That's when it hit him; he remembered his sempai say something about the last day of the mating season.

"You're in heat aren't you?" Shizuo looked at the wolf that was now leaning on the glass for support. "Listen how about I make you a deal… I promise I won't mark you if you let me drink your blood and in return I'll help you relieve yourself." Shizuo smirked glad about the situation.

Kadota glared or at least attempted to at the smirking bastard of a vampire before him. Thinking about the offer, he really didn't want to try to walk home like this who knew what would happen to him. He trembled as he let out a sigh, "you pro-promise?"

"Yeah I do… besides" Shizuo came up and grabbed Kadota's chin, making the wolf stare at him. "I really think the vampires who use that stupid spell… are assholes." Kadota couldn't help but smile at that for some reason. Showing his fang like canines to the vampire, Shizuo also smiled and pressed their lips together. The kiss was a little more feisty and wild this time with Kadota being active in it. Shizuo easily lifted Kadota up by his thighs, as the brunet wrapped his legs around his waist tightly. Causing them both to moan in pleasure at the pressure on both their erections. Shizuo made his way towards the bed sitting down on it with wolf in his lap. Breaking for air Kadota licked and kissed down Shizuo's jaw while the vampire unzipped his hoodie. Gliding it off the wolf's shoulders happy to see no extra clothing underneath.

"My name is Shizuo… Hawejima Shizuo by the way." He groaned as the wolf sunk his canines in a sensitive spot of his shoulder. Kadota sat up licking lips of the vampire's blood. Shizuo never thought he would be so turned on by watching someone licking his own blood off their lips.

"My name is Kadota…. Kyohei Kadota…aah!" Kadota gasped as the vampire thrust his hips upward. He could feel the vampire's erection rubbing against his rear. Shizuo flipped them over leaving the wolf lying on his back while Shizuo slid his shirt off.

Tossing it somewhere in the room Shizuo pounced on the wolf caressing Kadota's skin, causing him to squirm and moan. "Hhhhmmm… Sensitive are we?" Shizuo nipped and nibbled at a furry ear. Causing the wolf to whine and whimper, "Now that's cute."

"Sh-shut u-up… it's never f-felt like this be-before aaaahhhhng! Not there!" Kadota whined as Shizuo caressed the base of his tail, and bite down on his neck sucking the sweet tasting blood.

"So good…" Shizuo thrust his hips grinding there clothed erections together. Kadota tightly wound his legs around Shizuo's waist again, running his hands through blonde locks as the vampire made a meal out of him. Shizuo licked at the two small puncture wounds that would soon start to heal. He looked at Kadota licking his lips at the sweet taste. "Maybe we should take these of now hhmm?" Shizuo grinned as he tugged at the waistband of Kadota's pants.

Kadota sat up and tugged at Shizuo's pants, "maybe we should take yours off too" He licked at the corner of the blonde's mouth at the blood he missed and licked a trail down Shizuo's neck. Shizuo growled at the suggestion and quickly unbuttoned the other's pants. While Kadota did the same.

Shizuo kissed Kadota's hip once he stripped off the pants and boxers. Wanting to leave bruises if at all possible. He blew at the tip of the head causing the other to hiss. Slowly taking it into his mouth he let his fangs graze along the sensitive skin. Kadota clawed at the sheets he was laying, on, this really for more intense. Sure he has head sex before, even with some vampires, but never have they made him feel this hot. Shizuo kissed at the head, he sat up and reached for the night stand. Having been here enough he knew they always had lube in the rooms. Smearing some on his fingers he slipped a digit in the tight entrance, causing Kadota to growl.

As Shizuo slipped in another finger he used his free hand and mouth to tease the wolf's nipples, distracting him from the pain. Kadota whimpered, whined, growled and writhed at the fingers stretching him. He tugged at the blonde locks as the vampire bite roughly on his left nipple, licking and twirling his tongue around the sensitive area. Kadota gasped as a third finger was now being thrusted in him and stretching him even more. He howled as something inside him was hit.

"Right there huh… well then I think it's time." Shizuo smeared some lube in his hand and fisted his hardened member. Being sure to thoroughly slick it up, aligning himself at the entrance easily sliding in. Groaning at the tight heat and the vice grip he was nestled in. Shizuo started to thrust at a slow pass, causing the wolf to whine.

Kadota's eyes began to glow that beautiful green color again, that seemed to put Shizuo on edge for some reason. He leaned down as the wolf beckoned him to come closer. He was jerked into the very passionate and wild kiss he was starting love, shuddering as Kadota licked the rim of his ear. "Move faster damn it!" He growled impatiently.

Shizuo just smiled at how cute this wolf has been, and was happy to oblige. Picking up his pace, he hit the spot the wolf wanted so bad making him moan and howl. Shizuo hissed at the claws raking down his back, which only lit the fuel to his fire. He could defiantly feel himself coming soon. Kadota latched his canines on his shoulder blade again trying to muffle the sounds he was making. As the vampire started to fist his member, crying out as he came splashing seed between their stomachs. As Shizuo spilled his seed in side of the wolf.

Shizuo collapsed on top of Kadota and relaxed as they came down from his high. Pulling out he flopped on his back looking at the mirrored ceiling. Kadota crawled to the top of the bed and planted himself face first in a pillow. "Thanks…" he mumbled into the pillow.

"Actually thank you… I probably would have attacked someone by now." Shizuo sighed as he fished for his cigarettes. "Hey I'll be back I'm going out to smoke." Shizuo slipped his boxers on and stepped outside. "Hhhmm any idea why your blood taste sweet?" Shizuo called back.

"How am I suppose to know, it's not like a drink my own blood."

Shizuo flicked the spent bud over the railing and walked back inside. "True, but still…" the blonde crawled to the top and laid on the wolf's back.

"Look… doesn't all blood taste sweet you?" Kadota turned his head to eye the vampire.

"Hhhmmm yeah… but yours seem to taste sweeter and electrifying." Shizuo slid his hands underneath Kadota's stomach to snuggle closer. Kadota flinched at the action but sighed at the slightly cold body on his back.

"Your heavy…" the brunette sighed, "sorry I can't be of any help to this mystery."

"Sorry your body heat feels really good… but I may know someone who can answer my questions. Although I am not too fond of going to that old witch." Shizuo glared at the wall in thought of the old hag.

"Is she an older vampire?" Kadota yawned

"No… she's a witch… and creepy one at that. Would you like to go with me in the morning?" Shizuo slid off the warm back to the bed. Kadota turned in the blondes arms.

"What… is she that scary you need someone to go with you, not that I mind though I'm off work tomorrow."

Shizuo's eye twitched at the stab to his pride. "That's not it… didn't you say it never felt this way before. What if it is the same reason why your blood tastes so good to me? Maybe that old hag will have answers for you too."

Kadota thought about this, it was true; his body felt like it was on fire. Like every where the blonde touched or kissed left a hot electrifying sensation; that just set his brain in to overdrive. "Yeah I do have some questions for her to… but is she as creepy as you say?"

"Yeah, but she's still a helpful old bag." Shizuo yawned as he pulled the covers over them, and snuggled closer to the wolf.

"I guess it… wouldn't… hurt… to ask…" Kadota snuggled closer to Shizuo's chest sighing at the mixed scent of ash and vanilla. Shizuo chuckled at the cute action and rubbed the wolf's back lulling the brunette to sleep. Shizuo yawned; he had to admit this was the best and most interesting night he ever had, there were so many questions that needed to be answered. But right now he just wanted cuddle with the warm body heat that Kadota was emitting.

0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0oo0ooo0o0o00oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o

BGL: Alright first chapter done… now (looking at calendar) there are five Fridays this month. So I will do my best to update every Friday or post it Saturday. But the final chapter will be posted on the Halloween Day. HAPPY BOO MONTH!

Please R&R (read and review)


	2. Questions with a perevrt

Kadota took a bite of his sandwich he ordered. The blonde vampire was right across from him staring off into space. Kadota raised an eyebrow, "worried about something or are just in a daze?"

Shizuo snapped at of his thoughts at the others voice and sighed. "Well it's just that I still can't believe what my sempai told me today." Shizuo scratched the back of his head. "I still want to get my answers from that old hag. Also sorry we have to wait even longer."

"It's O.K… I got to keep my promise and treat you something to eat. Also we can talk a bit... So what did your sempai say?" Kadota looked out the window. They made sure to sit in a far off corner where no one was around.

"Something about us being fated to meet" Shizuo sipped his milkshake.

"Hmm… fated…like lovers or something?"

Shizuo choked a bit at the sudden question and blushed at the thought. He never really thought that anyone would fall in love with him. He grinned and leaned his chin in his hand, "why do you want to be?" The blonde tried not to laugh at the wolf, he could swear if Kadota's ears and tail were showing. His fur would be bristling by now as a blush spread across his face.

"I really don't know that's what it sounded like… I mean…" Shizuo chuckled this wolf is really cute. Silence settled between the two as they finished up their lunch. "So are you a pure blood or were you turned?"

"Turned… I really don't want talk about it." Shizuo completely crushed the cup in rage at the mention of that night.

"Sorry… you can tell me when you're ready." Kadota handed the blonde some napkins to clean up the mess. "Want another another milkshake?"

"Yeah… sorry…" Shizuo cleaned off his hand and wiped the mess from the table. Kadota went to purchase him another shake. Shizuo watched as the brunet walked away. He grinned noticing a slight limp. Leaning his chin on his hand again, he let his mind wonder back to last night. The taste, the heat and the sounds that were made by a certain were wolf. Shizuo closed his eyes picturing those beautiful green eyes looking at him drowned in pleasure.

"What are you grinning about?" Kadota handed him his shake. Shizuo set the shake down and caressed the hand that gave it to him.

"Just thinking about last night…" Shizuo kissed Kadota's hand. Kadota blushed at the mention of last night, "especially they way you…."

"Stop we're in public you baka!" Kadota's face was even redder now. Shizuo chuckled at how cute the wolf looked. Kadota only huffed and put a fry in his mouth and looked out the window. He wanted look anywhere but at the stupid vampire right now. Kadota's eyes widen at who he saw out the window. It was him; terror seemed to run through his eyes at the sight of the vampire.

Shizuo noticed a small tremble in Kadota's hand, looking up he saw the fear in the wolf's eyes as he looked out the window. Shizuo turned to see what was the cause, only to glare in rage at the figure staring at him from the other side of the street. _**'That bastard what is he doing here?'**_ Shizuo got up to leave and confront the bastard, but stopped only because the hand that he was caressing earlier didn't want to let go. Kadota seemed to hold on tighter to the blonde's hand, not wanting to let go.

"Kadota…" Shizuo looked at the wolf who seemed to be frozen in fear. Turning back to the figure that was now smiling at him. He watched as the others eyes drifted over to Kadota and seemed to smile even wider. Almost sinister like at the wolf. "Kadota! Snap out of it!" Shizuo shook the wolf. Kadota jumped at his named being yelled and looked at Shizuo with terror in his eyes. Shizuo looked back out the window and sighed as that man was no longer there. _**'That bastard I'll hunt him down later.'**_ Shizuo sat down beside Kadota holding his hand until he calmed down. "You O.K…. did Iz-"

"Don't say his name… please." Kadota took deep breathes to calm himself. "How do you know his name?"

Shizuo sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he really didn't want to talk about it at least not here. "Listen how about we go talk to the old hag first… then in a more private place later we share a few things about ourselves." Shizuo got up and held his hand out to the other. Kadota took the hand that pulled him to his feet. Kadota met the blonde's eyes and saw the look of worry in them.

"I'm O.K…. ju-" Kadota was cut off by a heated kiss that almost made his knees buckle. Shizuo broke the kiss, staring at Kadota's flushed face.

"Now that's better…" He grinned as Kadota's face became redder. The wolf realized what Shizuo was doing and mumbled a thanks. "Hey…I'm the only one you should really fear here." Shizuo chuckled darkly trying to sound evil.

Kadota laughed and playfully pushed the blonde away from him, "yeah right… lets go get some answers baka."

Shizuo chuckled as he led the way out the restaurant, turning into a back alleyway. A few more twist and turns and soon they were standing in front of a strange looking tea shop. Shizuo slide the door open to a dark room. "Oi! Old hag you in here?" Shizuo yelled as he walked toward the back.

Kadota shut the door, looking around he could smell all kinds of herbs. The shop had strands of beads or crystals hanging from everywhere. There were candles placed on the six tables he guessed people would sit and drink tea. He shuddered as a chill went down his spine.

"Oi! Old hag!... maybe he's down stairs. Wait here I'll be back." Shizuo slipped through a curtain of beads, Kadota raised his eye brow curious at the mention of 'he'. Looking around he noticed one of the candles at the table was now lit. Soon the candles at another table sparked to life, Kadota's eyes followed the path of flaming candles as they came to life until...

"Gyah!"

Shizuo heard the yelp come from Kadota and what sounded like a struggle on the floor. "That old pervert what is he doing?" Shizuo quickly made his way back up the stairs. To find Kadota pinned to the floor, giggling and squirming, by the very man he was looking for. The tall man with long red hair, grey eyes and snake like tongue. Was licking Kadota's stomach, "Gyahahaha not there...WAIT!"

"Awe is the lil pup's tummy ticklish, what abou- ... AAARRGGHHH Thisuo lthet tho o mah thongue!"

"Perveted bastard get your slimy tongue of him!" Shizuo yanked on the appendage causing the male to quickly stand up to ease the pain. Shizuo let go wiping his hand on his shirt.

"It's very rude to grab people's tongues you know." The man glared at the blonde wagging a mother like finger at him.

"Yeah…I got some questions for you old hag." Shizuo helped Kadota up, "and no more molesting my friend." Shizuo glared at the man. Kadota looked from Shizuo to the man that attacked him.

"Why do you keep calling him old hag?"

"Because he knows it pisses me off." The man lit a pipe to smoke, "anyway what do you want now you stupid brat?"

"Well…last night I drank some of his blood."

"But he's a wear wolf; I am surprised you didn't puke."

"Yeah… but his blood tasted sweet. Well sweeter than usual."

"Really…" The man approached Kadota and took his hand. "Allow me introduce myself my name is Kuzo Kei. Now tell me did you two have sex?" Kuzo spoke in a calm voice.

Kadota's face immediately flushed at how this man could ask such a thing, "Yes… we did."

"Hhhmmm… did it feel more intense than usual for you, was your body more responsive when he touched you?" Kuzo puffed out some smoke

"Y-yes…"

"Hhhmm…. let's take this to the back." Kuzo lead the way to a back room. Kuzo snapped his fingers and the room lit with many candles. The room was covered in dark shades of drapery. The candles were actually floating in the air as they entered the room. "Please sit"… Kuzo gestured to the two lavish looking chairs. Both men took a seat in one, as Kuzo opened a cabinet and grabbed a few things. "Now boy did his blood tasted sweeter, like the sweetest nectar you have ever tasted."

"Yeah I guess you could put it like that." Shizuo shrugged.

"Well let me ask you this, did it feel like your hunger has been filled. So filled that you may not even eat for months" Kuzo smirked.

Shizuo scratched the back of his head at this one, "Now that I think about it yeah, he smelled so delicious too."

Kuzo set out a bowl, a few bottles of liquid, a strange needle and a crystal, as he sat down across from the two of them. "Well now if am correct you may have found your fated partner Shizuo."

"My fated partner, in what?"

"Why in love of course, now let me see your right hand." Kuzo held his hand out.

"In love…. OW! Hey what the hell?" Shizuo yanked his hand away as the needle pricked his finger. Kuzo took the drops of blood that hung at the end of the needle and tapped them in the bowl.

"Well let's see here…" Kuzo poured one bottle of purple liquid in the bowl. Upon making contact the liquid changed and turned gold. "Ah such a beautiful strong aura you have boy. This shows how strong of a vampire you are. Of course thanks to my teaching your knowledge of spells is quite extraordinary, for a turned vampire." Kuzo blew out smoke from his pipe grinning.

"Yeah and what does that mean?" Shizuo crossed his arms unsatisfied at where this was going.

"Well then… may I see your right hand as well, my cute little wolf… what is your name?" Kuzo held out his hand smiling at Kadota.

"Ah y-yes it's Kadota Kyohei." Kadota stammered… he was lost in the state of shock at the mention of 'fated lovers' he never thought it would be a vampire. Flinching as the same needle pricked his finger. He watched as Kuzo tapped his blood in the same bowl. He watched as green color started to swirl and spiral alongside the gold.

"My you are quite a strong wolf, but it seems that you need to be protected." Kuzo raised his hand over the bowl.

"Protected from what? Or maybe who?" Shizuo turned towards Kadota in worry.

"Yes who is correct, and you should have an idea of whom. But right now look at how your auras seem to mingle and intertwine. This here shows that you two will have a strong bond as time goes on. But if this bond should ever be severed." The bowl started to glow a red hue as the green started to turn black. "Someone could lose his life, but…" Pouring a single drop of the other potion, it started to shine gold brightly and the green soon returned mixed with gold specks of light. "If someone protects that bond, then you both shall find everlasting happiness." Kuzo smiled at the both of them as he took a drag from his pipe.

Shizuo grabbed Kadota's hand caressing it, "are sure about that Kuzo."

Kuzo stared at the blonde in shock, Shizuo never called him by his name unless it was serious. "Yes… when are my readings ever wrong?" Kuzo smiled knowingly.

Shizuo cut his eyes at the red head, then gazed into Kadota's eyes. "Want to have chat about this, at my place? It isn't too far from here."

Kadota sighed, "Yeah I'd feel comfortable talking with you alone. No offense Kuzo-san."

"None taken sexy little wolf." Kuzo grinned with his tongue hanging out. "If Shizuo is ever being neglective come by… my tongue works wonders I've been told."

"SHUT UP YOU OLD PERV!" Shizuo stood up ready for a fight.

"I'M NOT OLD YOU ROTTEN BRAT! YOU WANNA BECOME MY NEXT MEAL!" Kuzo was also out f his seat ready for battle.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Kadota yelled startling the two out how loud it was. "Now… Kuzo-san I thank you for all your help."

"Tch… we could have done without the flirting." Shizuo scoffed

"Kadota pulled at Shizuo's arm, "so where do you live?" Shizuo smiled as took the wolf by the hand out the shop.

"Well boy you are one lucky bastard… but you better focus since he's back in town."

"You wouldn't be talking about me now, would you Kuzo-kun?"

"Hhhmm so when did you sneak in Iza-kun?" Kuzo turned to face the red glowing eyes that seemed to promise mischief.

"Just as those two walked out." Izaya grinned as he sat down.

"Hhhmmm… really now... you liar." Kuzo blew some smoke the vampire's way.

"As usual, the beautiful Kuzo is very sharp."

"Flattery gets you nowhere with me Iza-kun… you know that. The question is what is with that sinister smile of yours?"

"Well thanks to you I am more interested in that wolf Shizu-chan has. I wish to add him to my collection; I think he would look rather cute chained to my bed." Izaya's smile grew.

"Hhhmm I'd watch it if I were you Iza-kun." Kuzo held out his hand to Izaya. The raven haired male smiled as his placed his left hand out. Kuzo pricked his finger and tapped the blood in the bowl. "It would seem that if you interfere with their bond, you may very well lose your life." Kuzo hovered his hand over the bowl as a red stream of color tried to separate the gold and green but was pushed out and soon exploded in a cloud of smoke over the bowl. Leaving the gold and green to entangle once more. Kuzo smirked at Izaya's expression, a mix of anger and disappointment.

"Well we will just see about that now wont we?" The male left the tea house in fury at the prediction.

"Hhhmmm… let's see what unfolds. You better prepare yourself boy…"

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BGL: So very sorry for the late update… I was so busy with work last week. ;^; Don't worry will do a double update next week. This story will be completed by Halloween! Please Read and review… I would like to know what my few followers are thinking!


	3. Getting to know you (Kadota)

Kadota looked around Shizuo's living room, it wasn't so big but still very nice, with a couch, chair and table in the middle. He turned his head at the sound of the blonde's footsteps coming towards him. Shizuo had two bottles of tea in his hands he handed one to the wolf. He sat next the other male, "So lovers huh… Sempai was right."

"He only said that we're fated, Kuzo-san said that we're lovers" Kadota's cheeks were blushed pink. To think the guy he just met last night turned out to be his fated lover, not to mention said guy is a vampire.

Shizuo chuckled, he then sighed figuring he better start. "So like I said before I was turned." Kadota looked at him as he spoke, "By Iza-him, he tricked me into sleeping with him and that's when it happened. If Kuzo hadn't found me the next morning outside his shop I probably would have killed somebody."

"So it was him…" Kadota's eyes sadden.

"Yeah that bastard, since then we've been fighting ever since. One day I am going to kill him."

"If you do that you would be doing my kind a favor"

"Why does that bastard scare you guys so much." Shizuo leaned back watching the wolf's expression. He could picture the brunet's ears drooping at the question.

"He collects us, uses us to gather information or other things." Kadota fidgeted a bit.

"What other things."

"I don't know but I do know this… any wolf that gets caught by him there eyes never look the same. They look like they lost their very one will, there soul. He breaks us, tortures us then he'll even throw you away."

"In other words the bastard just treats you like his play things." Shizuo huffed angrily looking at the wolf's scared expression. Shizuo scooted closer and grabbed one the clenched hands on Kadota's knees. "Hey… look at me…"

Kadota looked at the blonde curious as to what was happening. Shizuo kissed has hand, "I will protect you O.K"

Kadota's shoulders relaxed, looking at the blonde male who seemed to be serious. Kadota smiled then laughed. Shocking the blonde at his reaction, "oi I'm serious here."

"That's just it… we only met last night, been told that we are fated lovers. And now you want to protect me…" Kadota smiled, "we still barely know each other remember." He chuckled a bit more.

Shizuo chuckled also… it was crazy all this happening, and here he was willing to protect someone he just met and barely knew. "Oi… I'm still serious though… I will never let him mark you."

Kadota smiled, "I know… but we still should get to know each other."

"I know that the base of your tail is sensitive, that you look very sexy licking blood off your lips and th-" Kadota covered his mouth stopping his rambles.

"Not that stuff you baka! I'm starting to wonder if you're as bad as Kuzo." Kadota sighed

Shizuo chuckled, "alright…alright…. What about you then Turned or born?"

"Born, but abandoned… my mother left me in the hospital. I was adopted when I was 5 by a nice couple that had given up on trying. But a few years later, the wife gave birth and they gave me back to the orphanage."

"Seriously, they have their own kid and gave you back." Shizuo yelled, upset that Kadota had now been abandon twice.

"Yeah… crazy right, but if they hadn't brought me back I wouldn't have my uncle Sakumoto. The orphanage burnt down and all the kids were scattered to different ones in town. Of course I got transferred to the hell whole."

"Let me guess Daisy Orphan House…" Shizuo grinned, "I remember a few guys that went to my grade school that lived there."

"Yeah everyone there was miserable and couldn't wait to get adopted, or till they turned 18. Jungi was a cruel sadistic bastard. Never fed us, barely gave us new donated clothes or supplies, and hit us just because he got pissed."

"This explains a lot, but that place closed down when he got exposed right?"

"Yeah, that was because of me…" Kadota smiled.

"You…wait this how you met uncle Sakumoto I'm guessing."

Kadota smiled something that made Shizuo's already dead heart want to beat. "Yeah, I ran away after Jungi punched me. I didn't care where I was going I just wanted get away from him. I hid in an alley way, trying to hide from any of the police. That's when I heard some talking, and I smelled something good. I think I was seven then, that's when my wolf blood kicked in and sparked."

"Wait I thought, young pups don't really start until they turn 10?" Shizuo looked curiously.

"Yeah but there some that peek early, I was one of them. I don't remember what happened, but I do remember feeling lighter as I ran and snatched the cheeseburger out of someone's hand."

Flash back

"What the hell was that? Boss you O.K." A bald man in sunglasses walked up to a tall man with slicked black hair combed back. Said man could swear he had a cheeseburger in his hand. Looking in the direction that the shadow had leapt to, he saw a small brown haired boy eating his cheeseburger.

"Hey you dahm thief…"

"It's alright… the kid looks like he's starving." The tall man walked up to the boy, "Hey kid your ears are showing."

"Now way he's like you boss?"

"Yeah looks like it… hey kid want another one?" The man smiled as the small boy licked his fingers.

"Yes please…" the boy looked up at the tall man, the child only cam up to his thigh.

"You know kid I could teach you a lesson about stealing, but looking at you. I can see that you have it ruff." He lifted the child's head by his chin to inspect the bruise on the boy's face. "What's your name kid?"

"Kadota…"

"Alright Kadota… let's get you some more to eat and get you cleaned up." The man picked Kadota up and headed towards his car. "Hey Sachi order some take out for everyone, including the kid here. I'm going back to get him clean up."

"Gotcha boss, is teriyaki good?"

"That's fine… alright let's get you strapped in." The tall man buckled Kadota in the passenger's seat. Kadota watched as the man closed the door and soon reappeared beside him in the driver's seat.

"Mister… What's your name?"

"Sakumoto Kenishi…" Sakumoto started up the engine and drove off. Soon Kadota was being carried into a huge house.

"Welcome back boss!" Many men greeted as they walked in…

"Boss who's the kid?"

"He is my special guest for a few days… Someone get the bath ready, bring me the first aid kit and find the kid some clean clothes for me."

"Yes boss!" The men scrambled to complete their bosses orders.

"Now are you an orphan?" Sakumoto sat Kadota in a chair as someone handed him the first aid kit.

"Yes…will you take me back?" Kadota lowered his head as his little ears flattened sadly.

"Depends… who hit you?" Sakumoto put a band aid above the boy's eye and added a clod compress to his bruised cheek.

"Jungi he is the headmaster at the Daisy Orphan House."

"He hit you?"

"He hits everybody when he's made or looses at gambling." Kadota looked at everyone behind Sakumoto and waved shyly.

"Boss do we need to go talk to this guy."

"That bastard shouldn't be around kids."

"I bet he is gambling off all the orphanages donation money, that's why the kid has rags on."

Sakumoto sighed, "Gentleman right now let's get the kid cleaned up, fed and put to bed. Is the bath ready?"

"Yes boss!"

"Alright Sachi is getting dinner let me know when he's here." Sakumoto picked Kadota up and headed to the baths.

"Yes boss!"

"Now let's get you cleaned up kid." Sakumoto made his way towards the bathroom and shut the door.

Moments later everyone was gathered in the dining room waiting on their boss and little guest. Sakumoto walked in now dressed in a yukuta, he sat down in his spot and noticed everyone looking at the door way. "Hey kid come on no ones gonna think you're weird or anything." Soon a small hand gripped the door way and small head picked out with little wolf ears. "Come on your hungry right?" Kadota nodded yes, slowly he walked over to where Sakumoto and sat beside him.

"Alright now that everyone is seated and here let's eat!" Sachi yelled

"Idikimatsu!" Everyone clapped their hands together and dug in the take out. Kadota followed suit after the older men, and grabbed his chop sticks to eat. His tail wagged at the deliciousness of the food.

"Good kid…" Sakumoto chuckled at how cute the kid was being. Kadota eagerly nodded his since his mouth was full. Soon the food was gone and the table was cleared, Kadota sensed there was tension in the air.

"Alright boss what are we gonna do about the kid." Burly older man asked

"It's summer break right know so there is no school, he needs new clothes." A blonde guy with a pony tail stated.

"We're not letting the kid go back to the place right?" Sachi asked he was the bald guy with sunglasses Kadota had seen earlier.

"Arlight… listen of course the kid aint going back. And before any of you ask… yes the kid is stayin here. After all he needs an older and experienced wolf to teach him everything." Sakumoto smiled

"Then I suggest that you go shopping first thing tomorrow and take him to Ronaru." A tall man that was slightly muscled spoke as he placed two bottles of milk in front of Kadota.

"Yeah, I will… and I want you to look into getting the adoption papers tomorrow Tanmah. It's the Daisy Orphan House. Sachi and Kyo go with him and check the place out."

"Yes Boss!"

"Yugi you're with me and the kid tomorrow…" Sakumtot addressed the older burly man. Who nodded in confirmation, "everyone else you have your jobs for tomorrow."

"Yes boss!"

End flash back

"After that Sakuomot adopted me and got Jungi fired and bought the orphanage. He remodeled it and everything, He put a friend of his in charge of it and the place has had good ratings ever since." Kadota smiled

"Should I be scared that you are a yakuza's son?" Shizuo grinned

"Nah… Not really although I will warn of his twin sons who are three years younger than me."

"Wait the guy was married, did the wife treat you wrong."

"No… she was just a fling and refused to tell Sakumoto about it. But things got a little hard for her so she dropped them off when they were four saying she couldn't handle it."

"Poor guys…" Shizuo shook his head at this.

"Poor guys? Poor me! Those two little monsters tormented everyone especially when there wolf blood kicked in."

"Troublemakers huh… Let me guess they really loved their big brother?" Shizuo got up to stretch.

"Yeah… They are stubborn and annoying, but you can count on them to have your back…" Kadota smiled. He felt his stomach gurgle slightly, "I'm getting kind of hungry you got anything."

Shizuo went to the kitchen to check his fridge… it was empty. Coming back he smiling sheepishly… "Forgot to go to the store."

"Well we can go together and along the way you can talk about yourself." Kadota smiled as he got up and stretched. "I'll even cook my treat…"

Shizuo grinned as he grabbed his house keys, "So you can cook too huh... interesting."

"Yeah and what about you?"

"Well being a vampire I don't eat real food as much but for some reason I still get this craving."

"Could it be… that your half turned?"

"Half turned… What do you mean?"

"Well my uncle told me… that vampires who still can crave and eat human food are either half, or haven't been fully turned yet."

"But wait… I can still use the vampire spells so…why?" Shizuo was completely shocked.

"Maybe we should go back to Kuzo-san and ask him." Kadota opened the door.

"Nah I'll bother the old hag later." Shizuo waved it off… he wasn't too concerned. "Besides I want to taste chef Kadota's cooking." Shizuo smiled as he locked the door.

Kadota chuckled at this, "fine but as long as you tell me about yourself."

"Yeah well… you can probably guess that I was already human. My family was pretty much normal, but not so much childhood." Shizuo sighed

"What happened?" Kadota looked at the blonde curious now.

"Well how should I start…?"

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BGL: First update for the week done, next update no later than Sunday… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I DON'T BITE! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!

Erika: She's really good at baking you guys… (Munching on cheese cake)

BGL: SEE! SO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
